All The Ways We Are Family: A Christmas Toast
by TinkerLJ
Summary: It's Christmas! Join the Joe and Cobra "families" as they celebrate the season.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to write a story to celebrate Christmas. It's my favourite holiday for many reasons...one of which is "family". GI Joe is a family. And though it may seem strange to say, Cobra is a family...and of course there are more "families," some more obvious than others. Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, may you all have a blessed Christmas of peace, hope and love...and may you have a wonderful time with your "family." Nollaig Chridheil! And may I just add メリ-クリスマス！_

* * *

The weather outside had turned bitter. Behind the rich mahogany drapes, the first snow of the season was falling over the moors. The Baroness leaned comfortably against Destro as they sat before a roaring fire, quietly sipping their glasses of very red, Port Wine.

Suddenly, a log shifted and fell with a crash, sending a shower of tiny sparks racing each other up the chimney.

"Baroness…?" Destro sat up, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Darling?"

"What month is it?"

A tray, laden with small cheeses, nuts and exotic chocolate, had been placed on the small table before them. The Baroness reached for a piece of chocolate and began to nibble daintily. "Why, December, of course."

"That's what I was afraid of," his forehead behind the mask creased into a frown as he leaned back and downed his glass of Port.

She blinked at him in confusion. Then it occurred to her, the annual Christmas party. She watched unperturbed as he rose and began to pace in front of her.

"I need to inform the kitchen staff to prepare a menu, and have the maids freshen up the Banquet Hall,…oh, and Baroness Dear, would you be so kind as to send out the invitations."

"But, of course." she murmured demurely.

"The wine needs to be selected and ordered…" he continued.

"Really, Darling…, why go to so much trouble if it bothers you so much?" she purred.

"Because, my Dear, it's Christmas," he growled.

The soft sounds of Silent Night played in the background while red, cranberry scented candles flickered on the coffee table in front of her. Lady Jaye inhaled the warm sweetness and smiled. A mug of hot cocoa steamed at her elbow. Christmas was coming. Many of the Joes would be taking their holiday leaves soon, going to their respective homes to be with family and loved ones. They would begin trickling out over the next few days leaving the Pit quiet and empty.

Jaye took another sip of her cocoa, indulging in the rich chocolate flavour as it spread over her tongue. She had not asked for leave. She would be a part of the skeleton crew left on base during the holiday. Unlike most of the other Joes who had been selected by lottery, she had volunteered. There was no where else to go, GI Joe was her family.

She stared into the flickering light of the candles, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Nollaig chridheil!" His thick Scottish brogue broke the silence as he swept her up in his strong arms, laughing.

"Nollaig faoi shean is faoi shonas duit!" she laughed.

The smell of sowans tickled her memory. Her father made the special dish of oat husks and fine meal steeped in water every Christmas Eve. It was a Scottish tradition. Her mother had tried to make it many times and had dismally failed despite being a very good cook. Only her father had what he called the right "Scottish" touch. There must have been some truth to what he said, too, because whenever he made it, it was delicious.

In the evening, they would trim their tree with bright coloured lights and simple ornaments and then carefully unpack the Nativity, reverently putting each piece in place. Afterwards, she would stand still, gazing in awe at the contented smile of the baby in the manger.

And finally, just as she was nearly bursting with excitement, Christmas Day would come and their home would be filled with glorious sights and smells. Lady Jaye remembered her mother preparing the traditional Christmas meal of turkey with all the trimmings. And then there were the desserts; Christmas Pudding, Fruitcake and her favorite, Swedish Yule Log, the most delicious chocolate cake she had ever eaten. Her mouth began watering with the memory.

After the events of the day, as the evening fell into quietness, her father would raise his glass in the traditional family toast. Oh, how she loved to hear him. She still remembered the warm, red glow of the liquid as it danced in the firelight and his rich baritone as it rose above the silence in the Scottish Blessing.

"May you be blessed with the season

which is peace,

the gladness of the season

which is hope,

and the heart of the season

which is love."

"Yes," she repeated softly, "The Joes were her family, now."

Tonight was the Joe's Annual Christmas party. Everyone would be there, exchanging gifts and passing out Christmas cards. And that is why, on this cold winter afternoon, Lady Jaye was industriously wrapping her final gifts and signing her Christmas cards. She was always a generous giver and had carefully selected each gift with thought and love. She was currently wrapping her last gift, the navy blue angora sweater she had seen Scarlett eyeing several weeks ago when they were on that INTEL gathering assignment in Germany. She smiled as she added a final graceful touch, tying the smooth silver package with a red silk ribbon. Her eyes sparkled with delight. She couldn't wait to give it to Scarlett. And when Duke saw her wearing it…well…, she smiled mysteriously.

Taking another sip of her cocoa, she returned her attention to the remaining stack of cards, writing small personal notes on each and finally signing her name to the last with a flourish. She ran her eyes critically over the finished pile of silver and gold packages tied in colourful silk ribbons. Reflecting the light of the candles, they sparkled softly. She had to admit they were beautiful. Yes, she sighed contentedly, leaning back into the plush sofa, everything was perfect.

Well, nearly perfect. She stiffened suddenly as her thoughts turned to the large plain envelope in her desk drawer. She took it out hesitantly, studying the return address. The internal debate began once again. Should she? It _was, after all,_ Christmas and he _was_ family… It _was_ only a card. "Yes," she finally gave in, "I'll do it." Christmas was a time for miracles after all, she thought smiling.

Standing up and stretching, she noticed the time. Shana should be back any minute, she realized. Time to hop in the shower.

* * *

 _I don't speak Scottish and I hope these translations are correct. You never know with the internet. Apologies beforehand if I got it wrong._

 _"Siochain na Nollaig dinar measc" is "May the Blessings of Christmas be with you." in Irish_

 _"Nollaig Chridheil" is "Merry Christmas" in Scottish_

 _"Nollaig faoi shean is faoi shonas duit" is "a prosperous and happy Christmas to you" in Scottish_


	2. Chapter 2

At Flint's knock, Scarlett opened the door. She was exquisite in a floor length forest green gown, her gorgeous red hair swept up in an elegant twist.

"Evening Scarlett," he grinned, looking her up and down. "You look amazing tonight. Would you mind telling Jaye I'm here?"

"You clean up nice yourself," she grinned back, taking in his military blues.

"That you, Flint?" Lady Jaye called from the bedroom. "Come on in. I'll be just a minute." She was strapping on her silver heels.

Duke entered just behind Flint. As his eyes locked on Scarlett, he froze in surprise and then broke into a huge grin. Scarlett raised an eyebrow questioningly. Offering his arm he asked, "Ready to go?" then whispered into her ear, "You look wonderful tonight." She blushed and hooked her arm into his, smiling radiantly.

Lady Jaye entered at that moment. Nodding a quick greeting toward Duke, she turned to Flint and smiled brightly. "Thanks for waiting," she said grabbing her wrap.

Flint's breath caught. She was wearing a floor length deep burgundy gown with a tight fitted bodice. Her short brown hair was curled softly, pulled back in small sparkly clips. He stared, dumbfounded. Could this be the same woman he had watched slogging through mud on the PT course yesterday?

"Flint, I asked if you were ready to go." she asked.

Duke snickered.

"Y..Yes," he stammered, offering Lady Jaye his arm. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sighing softly, she slipped her arm through his and looked up at him smiling. "Let's go." she whispered.

He gazed into her soft brown eyes and smiled. "Yes, let's go." They followed Duke and Scarlett, already lost in their own conversation, out the door.

The evening was perfectly lovely. The regular room lights had been turned low and white Christmas lights had been strung across the ceiling of the mess, twinkling like stars. A huge decorated tree stood in the centre, colourful gifts of all sizes and shapes piled underneath. The ordinary plain metal folding tables had been transformed with white tablecloths accentuated with bright red poinsettias as centre pieces. The Joes were all dressed to the nines, the men spit and polished in their dress uniforms, the women decked out in elegant gowns. Wine flowed freely and the food, prepared by Roadblock, was excellent.

The Master of Ceremonies, General Hawk, was in charge of keeping the conversation flowing around the tables as the multi course dinner was served. As the evening deepened, he called on various Joes to give toasts.

The giving and receiving of toasts was an important part of Lady Jaye's Christmas memories. The words always seemed to wash over her like a blessing or prayer and resonated for the rest of the year.

Scarlett's had been the first. She had raised her glass and given the simple toast in Irish, "Siochain na Nollag dinar measc. May the peace of Christmas be among us," she smiled warmly.

"I'll second that," Duke said, smiling and raising his glass to drink. Flint clinked Jaye's raised glass with his own. Everyone smiled and laughed softly as they drank. Happy chatter filled the room.

Lady Jaye loved the rich rumbling tones of Flint's voice as he read poetry to her. So, after several courses into the dinner when the General called on Flint, Lady Jaye had sat up with an eager expression, listening attentively. And, he didn't fail her. Lifting his glass, he choose the words of Galway Kinnel.

"The bud

stands for all things

even for those things that don't flower,

for everything flowers, from within, of self-blessings,

though sometimes it is necessary

to reteach a thing its loveliness,

to put a hand on its brow

of the flower

and retell it in words and in touch

it is lovely

until it flowers again from within, of self blessing…"

To the men and women we have been, the men and women we are and the men and women we will become. May we continue to flower."

As his voice fell silent, they all drank, cheers and soft murmurs filled the room.

Small talk continued. Lady Jaye listened in on Scarlett telling Duke how excited she was to be going home for Christmas this year.

"I can't wait to see Shawn! It's been almost two years," she sighed happily, her bright blue eyes shining. Shawn was her brother and they were very close.

Duke was happy to be going home, too. His brother Vincent had just finished basic and would be arriving just in time for Christmas. His mother was so excited to have both her boys home this year that she was going all out. She kept going on and on about the huge Christmas tree she had put up. She admitted she had even rummaged in the attic for their old stockings. It made him feel like a kid again, Duke admitted laughing. Scarlett joined merrily.

"So, Lady Jaye, what are you doing this Christmas?" Ace asked from across the table.

"I'm staying here at the Pit," she smiled brightly. "What are you doing, Ace? Going home?"

"Oh, Yeah." he grinned. "I can't wait to see my little sister. She just got engaged and is bringing her fiancé. Mom and Dad nearly burst a vein when she told them. I can't wait to tease her!"

The dinner was completed as dessert trays loaded with various cakes and pies were carried around the tables. Roadblock came to Lady Jaye's table personally and set a familiar looking circular piece of chocolate cake in front of her. With eyes shining she gasped, "Swedish Yule Log! How did you….?"

"Christmas is made for surprises, Lady Jaye! For you, a special treat. Bon Appetite!" his laughter followed him as he left.

As the last dessert was selected and the servers retreated with their empty trays, Hawk called on Jaye to give the final toast. The room fell silent as all eyes turned. The wine coursed through her blood, warming her heart and loosening her tongue. She smiled a fleeting and far away smile then raised her hand slowly, eyes locked on the crimson liquid. Her words came from deep memory.

"May you be blessed with the season

which is peace,

the gladness of the season

which is hope,

and the heart of the season

which is love."

Nollaig chridheil," she whispered, her soft Gaelic lilt falling away into silence, her eyes bright.

Scarlett hastily wiped a tear as Hawk cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas everyone! May this new year bring blessings of peace, hope and love."

"Merry Christmas," echoed throughout the room.

The dinner ended and the Joes meandered around the hall, exchanging gifts and settling into small groups conversing happily.

Lady Jaye and Flint found a private corner. "I have something for you," Jaye said shyly, pulling out a small square package. Lady Jaye had found herself paired with Flint on more and more missions and as they had spent more time together, they had become friends, good friends. Recently, their friendship had begun to be something more. Lady Jaye found her attraction to Flint growing and could only hope he felt the same.

"What is it?' he asked, taking the offered gift.

"Open it," she laughed, her brown eyes alight with excitement.

Flint pulled the loose ends of the blue silk ribbon and watched as it drifted to the floor. He then slowly and carefully peeled the tape, enjoying the torture in her expression. He unwrapped it and looked at it curiously. It was a green leather bound book with gold gilding. He turned it over and read the title. The Poems of Keats, Poetry and Drama. He gasped. It was a 1906 original book of poetry by John Keats. "I can't believe it…It's amazing…" he was speechless.

"I am glad you like it," she laughed joyfully, pleased by his reaction.

As amazing as Flint was as a tactician and field commander, he was also highly educated and extremely intelligent. Flint knew words. He had been a Rhodes Scholar at Oxford. It was not something he shared often. Lady Jaye was one of the few who knew of Flint's love of poetry, his appreciation for Byron, Keats, Longfellow… They were as near to him as his own heart beat. Flint had a quote for every occasion. Lady Jaye was no slouch in the literary arts, either. They had often enjoyed a bantering of words.

He leaned over, taking her hands in his, smiling a lopsided grin,

"As fair thou art, my bonnie lass,

So deep in love am I;

And I will love thee still, my dear,

Till a' seas gang dry"

"Hey..," she laughed affectionately. "Don't you dare start quoting Robert Burns." Her eyes lit up mischievously and a sly smile curled her lips.

"Up! Up! my Friend, and quit your books;

or surely you'll grow double." she teased.

"Ah, the wisdom of Wordsworth," he grinned. "Thank you very much for the book." he added quietly. He lifted her hand gently and brought it to his lips, smiling as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dash…" she whispered.

His face grew serious as his eyes locked with hers. "I love you, Allison."

Her face broke into a radiant smile. "I love you, too, Dash."

* * *

 _A bit of side notes: Flint's toast comes from the poem, Saint Francis and the Sow by Gallway Kinnel. Yes, it's actually about a pig! Anyway, I liked the words and thought their meaning fit well here._

 _Flint's quote to Lady Jaye is from Robert Burns poem A Red, Red Rose_

 _Lady Jaye's quote is from William Wordsworth's The Tables Turned...a very funny poem by the way!_

 _Lady Jaye's toast was found online...it is supposed to be a traditional Scottish blessing..._


	3. Chapter 3

Flint had planned to spend his Christmas holiday with his family in Kansas as usual but that had changed after running into Lady Jaye a few weeks before.

"Jaye, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She was leaning against the wall outside the mailroom, her face pale. She shook her head and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"It came in the mail today." she whispered, not looking at him.

He removed the contents, noticing the quality of the crisp white paper. He scanned it quickly. "What? What is this?" he asked, looking up at her suddenly then back down to the paper.

She bit her lip hard as she handed him a handwritten note.

"My dear niece," he read,

"How strange it is to call you that. It has recently come to my attention after our unfortunate encounter at my castle in Scotland that you and I are related. Looking into it, I have discovered that you are, in fact, the daughter of my departed brother Robert. Upon leaving Scotland, he took our mother's name, Burnett. He is, was, however, a McCullen, as are you. I am now passing on something that rightfully belongs to you.

Best regards,

Uncle James McCullen"

He stared at her, mouth open in unbelief. "What?!"

"It seems Destro is my uncle." she began slowly. "According to these documents, he and my father were brothers. These are the papers for my father's share of MARS. This is my… inheritance." she added in disbelief.

Eleanor Hart was from an old and respected East Coast family. Her family had met the McCullen's one summer while on vacation in Scotland. James and Robert had been quickly charmed by the exuberant young lady. Later, when Eleanor had decided on attending Aberdeen college in Scotland, the brothers, in their chivalrous nature, had taken it upon themselves to look after her. The three became good friends and both James and Robert grew to love Eleanor, though neither would admit it. As Eleanor approached the time of graduation, James found himself spending more and more time with his business ventures. Eleanor found herself spending more and more time alone with Robert and the inevitable occurred. It wasn't long before she fell in love with him. He proposed and she accepted.

James was an arms dealer but, an honourable one. The announcement of their engagement broke his heart, driving him deeper into the business, deeper into disreputable company. It was at that time that he signed the deal with the newly formed organisation, Cobra.

Eleanor and Robert were married soon after.

When Robert learned about the deal James had made, he was furious. "You have destroyed our reputation and dishonoured our name. I will not drag Eleanor into this. From hence forward, I will have nothing more to do with MARS or with you!"

The next day, James had found a plain manilla envelope on his desk. Robert had legally signed over all his shares of MARS to James. He was finished. He had taken his young wife and the two had disappeared. It was also then that the Lord James McCullen began to wear a mask and deferred to the name Destro.

James kept Robert's document in his safe. He had never taken action and to this day still put Robert's share of the profits in a trust he had opened in his name. James spent years tracking them down, chasing one lead after another, only to be disappointed over and over. He still blamed Robert for taking Eleanor away.

He sighed. How beautiful she had been. Images of her face flashed before his eyes. Even though he had not seen her in years, she still stirred up longings in his heart. She had always brought out the best in him. He remembered her long brown hair, softly curled. And her smile…Oh how he missed her smile. Would he ever again see those brown eyes gazing at him, dancing in mirth? Would he ever again hear her laughter?

And yet, Eleanor was not his…would never be his. She had chosen his brother. Robert had been the wise one, he conceded, while he, amassing wealth and power, had been the fool.

When the news of a funeral long past finally reached James, his heart was broken.

He had nothing left. Placing the mask over his face, his heart grew cold with acceptance.

* * *

 _The idea of Lady Jaye being the niece of Destro comes from the Sunbow episode, Skeletons in the Closet. It was never developed but had proven to be interesting fodder for lots of fan fic writers, myself included._


	4. Chapter 4

"You're doing what?!" she asked incredulous.

"I am staying here at the Pit this Christmas."

"But…, why? What about your family?"

"Why?! Don't you know I'd rather spend Christmas with you? Besides, my family understands. I can always visit them another time."

"But…"

"Jaye, I've made up my mind. I already told Hawk. I really want do this. I want to be with you…" his voice trailed off. "It will be nice for us to spend some time together. Maybe we could be…, I mean, I'd like you to be my…" he spoke softly.

Her eyes widened with shock. "Are you saying…..?"

He nodded. "Haven't you thought about it, too?"

"Well, yes…", she admitted biting her lip.

He smiled, "I love you, Allison. I don't want to rush this. I mean that. Let's take it slow and see where it goes. We have today and we have tomorrow and we have the day after tomorrow…," he grinned. "For now, then, let's just enjoy this Christmas… being together."

"Together…" she smiled, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Leaning in, she gave him a soft kiss. "Nollaig chridheil, Dash," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Allison." he chuckled.

Destro rifled through the stack of mail absentmindedly. The return address on one caused him to pause. He turned it over, his hand trembling slightly as he slid his knife along the edge, opening it. Pulling out the contents, he stared at a simple Christmas card. He opened it and read.

Dear Uncle,

Nollaig faoi shean is faoi shonas duit.

Sincerely,

Allison.

He watched as a photo slid from the card and reached for it hesitantly. It was a photo of the two of them. _He_ was with her, in that ridiculous beret. He ignored _him,_ looking instead at her. He saw a radiant smile and could almost hear her laughing, like the laugh of another in another time and place. She was so beautiful, so like her mother. He traced his finger along her face. It was like she had come back to life. How was it that he had never noticed? The hair, the eyes, the smile playing on her lips - so like her mother…

"Destro, Darling…?"

He was brought out of his reveries by the familiar voice. Quickly hiding the photo, he turned around calmly. "Baroness."

At her beauty, he caught his breath. A smile crept to his lips. She was wearing a tight fitted black strapless gown with black elbow length gloves.

She smiled, knowing he was pleased with what he saw. "Our guests have arrived," she purred.

Destro stood and smoothed his black evening coat. The Baroness came up in front of him and straightened his bow tie.

"Shall we, my dear?" he asked.

"But, of course."

Taking her arm, he escorted her from the room, hoping without hope that this year Cobra Commander would not bore him to death with his insane plans for world domination and that Major Bludd and Zartan would not end up in a drunken brawl.

"Nollaig chridheil agus bliadhna mhath ur," he whispered, losing himself in the reminisces of Christmases past.

"What was that, Darling?"

"Nothing." he lied, unconsciously fingering his mask.

In the Banquet Hall, Destro stood at the head of the table. He greeted his guests one by one, nodding cordially to Cobra Commander and Zartan beside him. His eyes softened as they locked momentarily with the Baroness's dark brown ones. He then continued his sweep, nodding to the twins, Xamot and Tomax, and then to Major Bludd. He raised his glass in his traditional toast.

"May you be blessed with the season

which is peace,

the gladness of the season

which is hope,

and the heart of the season

which is love."

His words were lost as his guests downed their drinks and began talking and laughing loudly.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

* * *

 _"Nollaig Chridheil" means "Merry Christmas" in Scottish._

 _"Nollaig faoi shean is faoi shines duit" means "A prosperous and happy Christmas to you" in Scottish._

 _"Nollaig chridheil agus bliadhna mhath ur" means "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year" in Scottish._


End file.
